In a typical memory system, memory cells are arranged in an array. Each memory cell (also referred to as a cell) stores a datum representing one bit. Each cell is at the intersection of a row and a column. Accordingly, a particular cell is accessed by selection of the row and the column which intersect at the particular cell. Each of the cells in a column is connected to a bit line. An input/output (I/O) circuit uses the bit line to read a datum from, or write a datum to, a selected one of the bit cells in the column.
Typically, there are many cells in a column. Due to varying physical distances between the I/O circuit and the cells, the bit line represents a different resistive and/or capacitive load for each of the cells in the column.